intrusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teochrome Soldiers
The generic grunts of Teochrome, the Teochrome Soldiers are some of the weakest enemies in the game, second only to Mine-Bots. They have multiple skins depending on the level and sub-types. Regular Infantry These are normal soldiers, with either mountain (light gray) or forest camouflage (dark green). They have very bad armor and get killed in a few hits from most guns. They themselves are ill-equipped, with the majority having pistols, SMGs, and Double Rifles. However, they should not be underestimated. If you do not act fast at close range, they can easily kill you. Generally, every weapon is good against them. However, the Blaster can penetrate some obstacles and kill an entire squad that has a height advantage, instantly turning a bad situation into a good one. Grenade Launchers can also take out groups of them, but this ammunition should be saved for tougher enemies. Jetpack Infantry They only have one outfit, a white armored suit with jetpacks which allow them to fly, and thus not only gain a speed advantage but also a height advantage. They are quite difficult targets to hit, but are killed just as easily as their regular brethren. The airbone troops also have the same weaponry as the regular ground troops, so they are not too much of a threat. Just remember, never underestimate anyone, including them. Special / Armored Infantry While they are still trained in conventional warfare like the main force, they are way better at their job. They are slightly better equipped, with many troops possessing, usually, Blasters and Grenade Launchers along with the inferior hardware. They are also trained to pilot armored mechanical suits, as one was seen getting inside of one. What sets them apart most from the regulars is their armor. It is blue and it provides more protection than the standard-issue suit. You can use big guns a bit more freely against these troops if you are new to the game. Yet again, Blasters are the best choice. The Rifles dropped from some of the Mechs are also pretty good. However, don't use Grenade Launchers unless you are really desperate. Rule number one is to never underestimate. Unconventional Infantry The following soldiers are more specialized and probably trained in unconventional warfare. They are harder to defeat than the normal ones. Wolf Riders They resemble regular infantry with only the alpine armor available as an outfit, due to them only appearing in the mountain levels. They have more durable armor than normal soldiers, but they have the same weapons. The most dangerous thing about them is, obviously, the wolf by their side. The wolf will charge at you and bite you repeatedly, dealing lots of damage if you don't run. Other than that, they're easy. Pilots Next, are the pilots. Only two of them appear in the game and they are the people who controlled the Grabber boss. First, they control the gunship, manning its autocannon, arms, and deploying soldiers. In the next mission, they are seen in ejector seats with parachutes. They are supported by Snowboard Troops while the pilots themselves throw grenades. The second one throws grenades more frequently. They are surprisingly hard to kill and take about 100 SMG rounds before their ejector seat is destroyed. Their armor is reminiscent of the special forces' blue armor. Snowboard Troopers The hardest infantry in the game are presumably Teochrome's finest. They excel in snowy, mountainous environments and are seen in the Shattered Slide level, along with the Pilots. They use katanas and rocket launchers, along with their namesake, a jet-propelled snowboard. Their appearance resembles white ninjas.